


allowables

by americangothic



Category: Something Wicked - Curse Squad, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Addiction, Bastard Jon Strikes Again, Gen, the word count was unintentional i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: It's kind of upsetting, how fast he hones in on them. After all, Jon is aware of his unsettling dependence on statements now, but that doesn't change the fact that he's still hungry.





	allowables

**Author's Note:**

> ok timeline stuff! this takes place sometime after mag 147, and fuck if i know how the curse squad timeline works but its probably sometime post-cursed couple pre-automaton. i would recommend you know stuff abt magnus if youre reading this but you dont have to know stuff about curse squad. if you dont then read curse squad but if you do then hell yeah

Jon didn't even realize why he had left the Institute until he was seated in a park, eyeing (no pun intended) the two people seated at a nearby picnic table. They were discussing something laid out on the wooden surface- an unfamiliar map with writing Jon had never Seen before on it. A lantern sat next to the map, despite the sun's presence behind the clouds, but maybe they needed that extra bit of light for the map. Who knows.

It's kind of upsetting, how fast he honed in on them. Barely anyone else was in the park, sure, but Jon Knew that one of them had a statement (actually, probably both, but he couldn't be sure). One of them was covered in grey, stone-like skin, which by all means seemed like the result of a run-in with some weird force, if not a direct avatar (or a skin condition, but Jon doubted that possibility).

When he noticed a lull in their conversation, Jon stood almost too quickly and tried his best to casually amble over. He failed, and ended up sitting at the opposite end of the picnic table from them and attempting to stare intensely at both of them at once, which left him staring intensely at the lantern in between them. This was not the best social interaction Jon had ever had, to put it bluntly, and he hadn't even made them recount their trauma yet.

The stone-skinned one spoke first, her voice surprisingly un-stonelike in quality. "What?" she said, and Jon's eyes flickered to her. Her mouth hadn't moved, which was odd, and then Jon realized it hadn't been her at all.

"Why did everyone stop talking? C'mon, guys, it's not gonna be that hard to get home. Stop being depressed. Hey, usually someone-"

Jon finally found his voice and cut the disembodied one off. "Excuse me, but is your lantern talking?" he said, somewhat thrown off.

"Oh shit, a new person!" the lantern continued a bit too loudly for a public park, and also a lantern without vocal cords capable of creating sound. (Jon had seen weirder things, though.)

" _ Solanus _ ," one of them hissed, and Jon's head suddenly pounded with the realization that there was a lot of information here. Solanus, the lantern. His Eye told him that the other two were Lucian and Isla respectively. Jon frowned and blinked, then refocused on the lantern. He was still hungry, after all.

"Tell me," he said, the compulsion already thick in the air, " _ what happened to you _ ." 

Solanus did. She had no face to stare at, but the feeling of suffocating eye contact was as strong as ever. 

When she finished, the table was silent for a few seconds. Just long enough for Jon to realize that he was still hungry and this group had much more to give, and both Lucian and Isla to spring away from the table in horror.

"What the  _ fuck _ ," Isla said, definitely too loud for a public park. 

Lucian nodded a few times, then again more emphatically. "Okay, gods, that was fucked up. Get away from us, asshole!" The last sentence was directed at Jon as the trio backed away, heading out of the park. He watched them leave with his hands gripping the picnic table.

Jon could go after them. He was still hungry, always hungry these days, and he Knew where they were going. Solanus had satiated it a little, but he hadn't properly had a statement since the boat to Ny-Ålesund. It wouldn't be hard. They had so much knowledge, and his head ached at the thought of it.

He shouldn't, though, and the brief reminders of his conversation with Helen, Basira's anger, Annabelle Cane's statement, the tape from Martin all lingered in his brain. He shouldn't. He couldn't, if he wanted to stop hurting people.

Jon forced himself to stay at the picnic table, trembling, and waiting for the group to be farther away from him than he was from the Institute. 

**Author's Note:**

> "but sam," you ask "sam how did they even get to modern day london? why are they there? do they know about entities? what the fuck even is this fic?" it is too late. i am already rolling away down the grassy slope of the I Don't Know hill. it is 1 am and i am just a humble farmer tending to my crops


End file.
